


~Hinata Shouyou~ Reason to Exist

by Jackal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blind Character, Cute, Fanfiction, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackal/pseuds/Jackal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a Reader insert with a Blind!Male!Reader and Hinata Shouyou. Reader was a really good volleyball player until an incident with some bullies ruined his dream. Hinata tries to make you feel better. :) Please enjoy and id love comments on my work</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Hinata Shouyou~ Reason to Exist

Shōyō Hinata x Blind Male Reader

Anime: Haikyuu!!

It’s hard being blind. You couldn’t see anything, you couldn’t leave the house without your Seeing Eye dog and it made doing daily tasks rather difficult. Still, every morning you managed to get dressed, make breakfast and make it to school. It wasn’t as if you were born blind, you had an accident with some bullies at school a month ago. They were the ones that took away your sight and your dreams of being a great volleyball player, even now every time you heard them mutter apologies to you, you wanted to beat the crap out of them and cry.

_It was a bright day, you took a moment to take in the suns bright yellow color in contrast to the skys’ blue. You were very athletic for your age and always ran to school, only stopping at intersections. You Couldn’t wait for school to end either because then you were going to volleyball practice. The team had a game coming up and you might get to play again! You were ecstatic and nothing could stand in your way.  
At least that’s what you thought until you were cornered at the stairs by familiar faces. The faces of the bullies that have tormented you since your first year. “Hey~ (y/n)-kun. Where do you think you’re going? You never even said hi.” You scrunched your nose at him and frowned. “No one wants to say Hi to you, if people even look at you funny you beat them up” You shot back before adjusting your glasses. Your attacker didn’t seem too please with that and slammed your face against the window until it broke._

_When it broke glass shards found their way into your eyes and began to hurt. When yu started crying and bleeding from your eyes, the group panicked and scattered before a nearby student ran to get the teacher. You were taken to the hospital and after hours of careful work they were able to remove the glass, however your sight was ruined. You couldn’t play anymore, your dreams, crushed._

~@~

You were rather distressed about the situation, yet your team continued to support you. Your friend Hinata had even offered to help take care of you after school since you lived close by. Now, you hated when people took care of you, you were perfectly capable of taking care of yourself. Even though now may be a slightly different story; As much as you hated to admit it, you needed his help while your parents were overseas. So you reluctantly accepted your friends help.

 

The daily visits brought the two of you closer together though, and you eventually didn’t mind if it was Hinata taking care of you. Hinata didn’t seem to mind very much either, to be honest, he really liked you. You always seemed to have so much fun playing volleyball, and you always looked out for everyone else although you refused help yourself. You weren’t a bad person, He didn’t even know you were being bullied. That upset him a bit, because you were friends right? You could have told him.

At this point, the orange haired Player did consider you a friend anymore. It was more of an awkward love, He felt odd about these feelings he had for you, but they didn’t seem to get in his way with taking care of you so he didn’t think about it. Besides, you were a guy, he couldn’t possibly love a guy right? As he was stirring together tomato soup, which was the only thing aside from ramen he knew how to cook on his own he thought about the smile on your face as he told you of their victory. “That’s great! I’m so glad!” You had told him.

You had such a great smile, it was captivating. He poured the soup into a bowl and returned to your room. You turned your head away from the window and gave a small smile when he came back with food and quickly wiped the tears from your eyes. You had been crying a little, you missed being able to feel the ball in your hands, the sound of shoes squeaking on the court, it was all gone because of them. This didn’t go unnoticed by Hinata however and he sat the bowl on the bedside table and sat down.

“Something wrong, (y/n)-kun?”

Your smile faltered and after another minute it fell. “I miss it. I miss playing Volleyball. I miss hearing the sound of shoes on the floor, the sound of the ball making contact with my hand when I go to spike.” Your body began to tremble. “I miss being able to see the lights, the sun, the moon. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do now.” You began crying. “Is there even anything I can do?” You choked out and gripped at the sheets as you closed your eyes.

“No one wants a blind person! My parents are going to come back and wonder why I stopped going to practices and im going to have to tell them that I CAN’T, because im blind.” You began to let out more strings of negative words and frankly it was wearing Hinata out. He raised his hand and smacked the back of your head before huffing. “There’s nothing wrong with being blind!” He said surly. “There’s plenty of things you could do even if you cant see, and…” He frowned slightly. “I want a blind person,” He started, now slightly unnerved. “I want you. Without you, I guess…I guess it just wouldn’t be the same. You’re funny, you’re kind, selfless, and you’ve got looks to kill a man!” he stopped. “I-I mean, not literally of course. You know what I’m talking about don’t you?” He said some desperation hidden in his voice that was coming from his slightly red face.

 

You couldn’t help but start to laugh a little bit. “Oh yeah. It sounds like a love confession wrapped up in a confidence booster” You said before lightly poking the others forehead. Only because he ducked an inch, otherwise you would have hit his eye, ouch. Hinata chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head. “Oh is that what that is? Haha-“ You sighed out at the others helplessness in his own feelings and smiled slightly. “I love you to~” You said before quickly following it with, “Now feed me Hinata-kun! It’s gonna get cold!” You pouted childishly. 

“Gah! I’m going! Im going!” He replied.

You could hear yourself laughing. That’s right, even if you can’t see…there’s still a reason you exist. For you? Your reason to exist, is sitting right beside you, feeding you your…COLD tomato soup?

“Hinata-kun! Its cold!”

“I’m sorry!”


End file.
